gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Drive-Thru
Drive-Thru is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by his brother and Grove Street Families leader Sweet from his home in the Grove Street cul-de-sac in Ganton. Mission Carl finds Sweet, Big Smoke, and Ryder as he comes into his brother's house. Big Smoke suggests getting something to eat, so Carl drives them to the Cluckin' Bell in Willowfield, where they promptly order their food. Whilst they are eating their food, Ryder spots some Kilo Tray Ballas gang members in a Voodoo, watching them and heading towards Ganton. The Ballas car turns around and performs a drive-by on Sweet's vehicle. Carl drives after the Ballas, whilst Sweet and Ryder shoot at the car, eventually destroying it. Smoke decides to eat everybody's food instead of assisting the group attack them. Carl drives them back to Ganton, before taking Big Smoke back to his home in Idlewood. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the car *Drive to the Cluckin' Bell drive thru *Chase down the gang car before they cap your homies *Kill the Ballas gang members *Go back to Sweet's house *Drive Smoke to his house Reward The rewards for completing the mission are $200 and an increase in respect. The mission Nines and AKs is unlocked. The Gyms across the State of San Andreas are then available for use after receiving the phone call from Sweet. Video Walkthrough Trivia * In this mission, the Ballas are seen using a Voodoo with tinted windows. This is odd due to the Grove Street Families using the Voodoo as a gang car, not the Ballas. The same pink Voodoo is also seen in the mission Sweet & Kendl. * At the end of the mission, the Greenwood will be fireproof. * Even though they go to the Cluckin' Bell Drive-Thru, Ryder can be seen taking a box from Big Smoke with the Burger Shot logo on it. * This is the only time the player gets to use the drive-thru at this location; other visits have to be via the front door. * During the cutscene in the drive-thru, notice that after the four make their orders at the menu part, Smoke picks up the food at the same spot but the pick-up window is on the other side of the building. * The song playing during the cutscene at Cluckin Bell is B.Y.S by Gang Starr. * When CJ, Smoke, Ryder, and Sweet enter the Greenwood, Ryder will take the passenger seat, Smoke will take the seat behind CJ, and Sweet will sit behind Ryder. However, when they start chasing the Ballas, Smoke is suddenly sitting behind Ryder and will stay there for the rest of the mission. * Despite the fact that Sweet orders you to work out, he is just as skinny, if not skinnier, than CJ. * The Pink Voodoo appears on a GTA SA Screenshot. * SPOILER WARNING - Smoke's refusal to help CJ, Sweet, and Ryder foreshadows a major plot twist that occurs a bit later in the game. * Even though Smoke doesn't assist you in this mission, it doesn't give anything away to the game plot because in the mission Drive-By, he gladly attacks the Ballas. * When the second cutscene begins, when CJ arrives at the drive-thru, if you look quickly in the lower left corner, you'll see a four-armed model of Big Smoke standing up. See also *Mission walkthrough Gallery Drive-Thru-GTASA2.jpg|Sweet and Ryder shooting at a car containing members of the Ballas de:Drive-Thru es:Drive-Thru fi:Drive-Thru fr:Drive-Thru nl:Drive-Thru pl:Przejażdżka Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas